


This House Is A Home

by Phanarchy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanarchy/pseuds/Phanarchy
Summary: Dan and Phil have finally moved into the ‘burbs, and their surprise house tour video includes another surprise reveal!





	This House Is A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work was originally posted to my Tumblr on Feb. 9th, 2017. If you'd like to give it some notes you can find it [here!](https://phanarchy.tumblr.com/post/157041872298/this-house-is-a-home)
> 
> You can also follow me at [phanarchy!](https://phanarchy.tumblr.com)

“Ready Phil?” Dan said hopefully. He watched as Phil nodded to him. Dan leaned over and switched the camera to recording.

Phil waved and in sync, Dan saluted the camera with two fingers.

“Hi guys!” Phil began, peppy as always.

“Hello internet!” Dan continued. “So, you may notice- we’re not in our flat at the moment.”

Phil glanced around, feigning curiosity at the new surroundings. The walls of the lounge were blank, and so white they seemed sterile. Empty.

“That’s right,” Phil raised his index finger and leaned in slightly to the camera. “We’re in our new house!”

“Now, you may be thinking, ‘But Dan and Phil, you didn’t tell us you were moving!’ well, you’re damn right we didn’t!” He really amped up the sarcastic annoyance but it was, as always, clear he only joking. “You wanted it so bad, for so long, that we just had to wait as long as possible to give you this sweet fan service.”

“With a PH!” Phil jumped in. Dan looked at him confused, before the meaning settled in his mind and he grinned at his husband, lovingly face-palming all the while.

“Oh god,” he sighed. “So yeah, anyway, this is a new house tour, slash,” he made a vague ninja gesture with his hands here, “montage of us setting up the place!” He looked at Phil, giving him his cue to say his line.

“Take it away, us from ten minutes in the future!” Phil raised his hands toward the camera, and made a _shooop_ sound.

“Perfect! Only one take!” Dan said after the moment had passed and there was enough space for a non-suspicious jump-cut.

“High five!” Phil said, and they failed miserably , both of them nearly falling over at their inertia. “Oh, jeez!” Dan laughed as he helped to steady Phil, then pulled him by the hand in for a quick peck on the lips.

“So, what are we moving in first?” he wondered. “The living room or the bedroom?” He awaited Phil’s response hesitantly.

“Well, I think the bedroom scene should be filmed last. It’ll make editing it easier later.”

Dan waited a moment for Phil to realize how dirty that sounded, and they both burst into hysterics. Phil struggled to breathe. Dan was nearly screaming.

“Oh wow,” Phil said with his hand over his chest, trying to hold back his laughter. “These phans would be getting a lot more than they asked for!”

“What, they’ve never asked you for porn? Because they’ve asked me for porn!” Dan said. They giggled and headed towards the front door and out towards the moving van.

Phil held the camera first, as Dan carried in box after box, setting things aside and making way for the professional movers who had their new furniture in tow.

Once everything was inside, and the movers had left, they breathed a sigh of relief. Dan took his turn filming as Phil opened boxes and sorted through their knick knacks. Occasionally he would look at one fondly, and explain the memory of it to the camera. He got nostalgic and teared up just a bit explaining the process of making the plushies for the Dan and Phil Shop.

“We can edit that out if we need to,” Dan reassured him.

“No,” Phil said. “Not for this video.”

Switching between directors and stars of the show, and sometimes leaving the camera on a tripod so they were working together, Dan and Phil had set up the entire house that day. In the lounge, they began the tour section of the video. Phil filmed as Dan walked them through it all.

“Here is our lounge, or as our American subscribers would call it, the ‘living room,’” Dan said, arms open wide as if displaying the room in all its glory. The bookshelves were up now, all the little trinkets presented neatly in view. Small photos of the two of them together hung proudly around the mantle.

“As if the other rooms of the house are strictly for non-living people,” Phil chuckled behind the camera. Dan laughed at him.

“Don’t crucify us, Americans. But you’re weird. Just accept that now,” he pointed into the lens at the audience.

“Follow me into the kitchen,” Dan said as he passed beneath a brick archway. “Where, well, there aren’t too many improvements, except we no longer have a cracked floor tile, and we don’t have a glass door to smash into when we’re rummaging for a midnight snack.” He showed the inside of the fridge, where there was nothing but a whole bunch of condiments. “Real food coming soon, but pizza for tonight.”

Dan took a right up into a modern-looking stairway, watching behind him to be sure Phil was still on his tail.

“Up and to your right is our new bathroom, which,” he opens the door to reveal, “has the toilet actually in the rest of the bathroom like normal people!”

“Do you think you’ll miss looking at Niall’s face while you’re sitting on the toilet?” Phil asked softly from off screen. Dan laughed loudly.

“Not at all, you weirdo!” He shook his head at him. “And look, we have a nice big bath tub and a separate shower! I don’t know about you, but I’m a bath person. We needed a big one since we plan on being here for a long time.” Dan blushed a bit, realizing what he’d let slip. But he continued with the plan.

“And follow me into the office,” he opened the door to a not completed room. The computer sat gently next to the wall, cords splayed in all different directions across the floor. “We still need to set that up, but this is where we’ll be filming our gaming videos from now on!”

“Dil would be so proud,” Phil squealed, the smile evident in his voice alone.

“And across the hall we have the spare bedroom,” Dan continued. His voice began catching in his throat. It cracked just the slightest bit. “You know, for guests, and what not.”

“Or for future-”

“NO! No!” Dan cut him off. He jumped at Phil with his hands up in the air, as if to cover his mouth. “Not yet, don’t give them any ideas!” Dan earnestly paused and took a deep breath. He glanced to Phil behind the camera. The frame shifted just slightly. Dan nodded and smiled coyly, exiting into the hallway and slowly turning the knob to the next room.

“And this is our bedroom,” he said. Phil panned the camera around.

The bed was the center of the room. The duvet was new, completely different from their individual checker-patterned ones they used before. It was a dark navy color, with grey sheets and too many pillows graced the headboard. On each side stood matching night stands, a stuffed Totoro on each one.

Phil set the camera on the tripod they’d previously set up, right in front of the bed. He sat next to Dan gently. Calmly.

“So, yeah,” he said in a low voice. It was so different from his typical quick and loud ‘video voice’. It felt foreign even to him. He lightened things up a little as he continued. “I’m sorry if we seem a little off in this video, it’s just making it is a huge deal, and it’s kinda nerve-wracking.” Phil looked over at Dan beside him.

“It’s good though,” he said. “It’s a good thing, or else we wouldn’t have done it.” He nodded towards Phil, the sight of him reaffirming the decision and easing his heart. He could feel the lump in his throat move lower, almost to a point where it wasn’t noticeable. Phil smiled at him, genuinely. It was a smile he often hid from the camera, but one he had noticed had slipped through their editing a few times throughout the years. It was love.

“Dan and I are in a relationship,” he started, finding that saying that out loud did not feel as scary as he thought. “And we have been, pretty much the whole time.” Dan sensed the ease. He made a silly face like wow, who had any idea?

“We’re very happy, and we’ve tried very hard to hide it, despite many of you being rather impressive investigators,” he said. “But that was mainly because we worried what would happen if we split-” he trailed off. “But we’re pretty sure that’s never going to happen.”

Phil became a bit more giddy. He touched the back of Dan’s head softly and guided it to rest on his shoulder. He heard him sigh comfortably.

“So, really that’s all we wanted to share with you today,” Phil said. “Look for new videos next week.”

Beneath the camera’s view, he tangled his hand up with Dan’s. “That went perfect,” Dan whispered, still leaning on Phil like he was all that could keep him upright. Dan took his hand and clasped it with the other, enclosing Phil’s between them.

“Do you think they are expecting this at all?” he asked.

“When are they not?” Phil retorted. Dan nuzzled further into Phil’s neck.

“Think it will ruin it?” Their voices were soft, echoing one anothers’ peace.

“Not a bit.” Phil leaned backward slowly, laying back on the bed and causing Dan to tumble with him. He stroked his hair thoughtfully, then flipped over so he could look at Dan from above. He bent down slowly and kissed his lover in their new bedroom. He skimmed his hands across Dan’s jawline, melting into him like it was the first and last chance.

“The camera’s still on,” Dan said, distracted.

“We’ll edit,” Phil replied. In this moment, all he wanted was Dan.


End file.
